Love You
by Kit8
Summary: Gohan and Videl meet a strange man during a conversation. Videl is kidnapped, she meets her mother. Good and Bad Videl? [ I'm terrible at writing summaries ]
1. Where It All Began

Love You  
  
1 Prologue  
  
Standing on the edge of a cliff, staring out into the black oblivion of the dark waters. That's where Marron found him every night. One hand pressed to his chest, the other fist clenched at his side. His chin was slightly raised, his eyes barely open, his mouth forming the remains of a single name.  
  
Videl...  
  
The Thirteen-year old girl cleared her throat. "Gohan?" She questioned quietly. "It's time for dinner Gohan... Bulma says you have to eat." When he didn't answer, she gently rested her hand against his shoulder. "Come on Gohan, you need food."  
  
Gohan closed his eyes and let the cool breeze brush through his hair. "I…I should have been able to do something." Tightening both of his fists, his body became hot. Marron backed away.  
  
"Gohan, you couldn't have done anything…It's not your fault. Please don't take it to be your fault." Marron said bringing her right hand in a small fist to her chest.  
  
Suddenly, in a brilliant flash of light the golden aura surrounded him and his muscles bulged.  
  
"Gohan…please…"  
  
Without turning to face Marron, Gohan spoke. "It is my fault. Videl…she believed in me. I can't take the pain of loosing her." His shoulders shook and a single tear fell to the ground. He yelled out in rage. "AND I WON'T!" Gohan shot off blowing the cliff to shreds. Small heaps of grass dangled off the side of the cliff by their roots. Marron looked down and thought for a moment. Then turned and walked back to the home of the Briefs.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 – Where It All Began  
  
"So, what actually took place a few days ago?" Bulma asked out loud to everyone. There was silence throughout the room. Bulma took a sudden glance towards Goku and saw his face very serious. "Goku?" He looked up and looked back down. "Please… explain to me what happened." Goku's face squinched, and then suddenly relaxed.  
  
"It all happened…" he started.  
  
The door of the house suddenly opened and shut. Marron appeared in the doorway looking across all the familiar faces.  
  
"He's gone." Marron said with a sigh. "I tried to stop him…but, but I couldn't. I'm sorry Goku, Chichi…Goten."  
  
No one said anything for a moment until Goku cleared his throat. Marron sat on the couch next to her father, Krillin.  
  
"It all started like this…" Goku started once more. "Gohan had just come home from school, and Videl called and said she was going to come over…"  
  
  
  
"Alright, I'll see you soon!" Gohan hung up the phone and dropped his books on the floor. "Oh sh…" He started to say until his mom came into his room.  
  
"Who was on the phone Gohan?" ChiChi asked.  
  
Gohan dropped to a crouch and started to gather his books. "Oh, It was just Videl. She said she was going to come over in a little while." ChiChi smiled, and Gohan suddenly got hesitant to answer any more questions.  
  
"Gohan, I so wish you would marry Videl. You would make the perfect couple!" She said as she clasped her hand together.  
  
"Moooom…." Gohan groaned. "Please…" He gathered up his last book and set off towards his room. ChiChi still stood with her hands together as if they were bonded with glue dreaming of how the wedding would be. Goten sat outside an open window and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Chemistry…Biology…" Gohan sorted his books onto his shelf. "English…Math…There! Finished sorting!" He heard a knock on the door. However, before he could open it, a black glove twisted the knob and it flew open.  
  
"Heya Gohan, I'm here!" Videl said loudly and she jumped on his bed.  
  
"Hehe, Hey Videl, what's up?" Gohan asked. Videl laid back and twisted to her side so her head was resting on her hand. Her hair bounced a little bit with every movement. Gohan looked at her and his heart started to beat in his ears.  
  
"Nothing really, just wanted to…uhm…"  
  
"Wanted to what?" Gohan asked nervously. Now, his heart was beating faster than ever.  
  
"Just wanted to see you, that's all," Videl said as she smiled.  
  
Gohan noticed how comfortable Videl was around him. He soon decided to act the same, but a bit more tense than she was. He smiled also. "So…"  
  
"Gohan, I'd really like to talk to you…like, alone." Videl started. "I mean…if that'd be okay with you."  
  
Gohan looked at Videl and saw how she really wanted to talk. "Of course. You are my best friend after all." He saw Videl kind of smirk, but it faded quickly. Oh good one Son, you blew it this time…Gohan thought to himself. "Well, lets get going?"  
  
They flew to a nearby lake which Gohan and Goku always visited. On the way they saw Goku and waved. Landing there, Videl took a seat on a nearby smooth, flat rock. "Gohan, you called me your best friend, right?" Gohan nodded and gulped. "I take what you say seriously Gohan. I really do trust you. I really believe in what you say. What I'm really trying to get at…is well, I'd just like to …what I mean to say is…that uh…" Videl's heart rushed a billion miles a second as she stumbled over her words. Gohan pulled out something shiny, and gave it to Videl.  
  
"Videl, this is the four-star ball. I want you to keep it with you," Gohan said.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere, a semi-annoying voice popped out of nowhere.  
  
"Hello!" It said.  
  
Videl jumped off the rock and Gohan looked around and squinted.  
  
"Who's there?" Gohan asked demandingly.  
  
"I'm down here!" the voice called out.  
  
They both looked down. Raising their eyebrows they couldn't quite comprehend what the person or thing was. It was a small midget with a small velvet cloak on his head, and tied at the waste. It held out its small magenta hand. Its face could not be seen.  
  
"I sense something here," It said as it walked towards Videl.  
  
Videl stood her ground, even though she was a bit afraid. Just as the midget was about to reach for Videl's hand, Gohan suddenly stood in the small magenta colored creature's path.  
  
"I sense something, yes, something very strong and powerful."  
  
"Don't touch her…" Gohan started. "I'm warning you."  
  
"Indeed," the small monster said in disgust. "However…"  
  
"However what?" Gohan said as the monster's face turned sour.  
  
"HOWEVER, this young lady's future may be changed for ever if this meeting is not done correctly." Gohan raised his eyebrow. Videl's ears perked up. Putting one hand on Gohan's arm to push him aside a bit so she could see. She suddenly got very interested in what this thing had to say.  
  
"Videl…" Gohan said as she stepped out from behind him. Videl looked at the little creature with semi-angry eyes. The midget just stood there, not even backing away even a centimeter.  
  
"What do you want?" Videl said angrily.  
  
Gohan's face went serious as he watched the little man. He sensed his power level was quite low, but Gohan figured that he might be suppressing it. He walked up next to Videl just in case the little person tried to do anything funny.  
  
"Your name is Videl? It's a very nice name indeed." It said.  
  
It took a few steps forward towards Videl. Videl stood her ground once again. It pushed the top of the cloak back so the head was visible. He looked like a normal human, but just a bit skinny, and the color difference. "What where you saying about my future? It's going to changed?" Videl asked.  
  
"Come with me…" The man started. "You shall find out."  
  
The trust of this strange man just went down to zero on Gohan's scale. "Come, come!" The man called out. Gohan walked forward and stopped beside Videl. He looked down at Videl and then back toward the cloaked midget.  
  
"Why don't you tell me here?" Videl demanded. "Is it really THAT hard to explain?"  
  
Gohan could tell Videl was getting annoyed. "BECAUSE mY YoUNg MiSs…" his voice started to crack. It grabbed Videl's wrist and started to drag her with him. Gohan sprinted and caught up with him and grabbed him by his scrawny arm.  
  
"LET HER GO." Gohan said. "I'm warning you for the last time…"  
  
"MY dear boy, ThiS isS her DESTINY!" He screamed out.  
  
Suddenly a lavender aurora surrounded the man's hand.  
  
"DO NOT INTERFEAR!"  
  
Gohan's eyes opened wide. In a brilliant flash of light, Gohan was sent soaring backwards into a pile of rocks, turning them into rubble with the crash. His skin was warm, still smoking from the blast. Cuts and bruises were visible through his tears and rips on his clothes. The smoke from the blast cleared, Gohan reared his head upwards. Videl was gone. "VIDEL…!" Gohan yelled out. "VIDEL!" His head dropped. "Videl…come…back. Please, come back…"  
  
  
  
"Goku, how do you know all of this?" Bulma asked him. Goku turned towards her.  
  
"I was going to go tell Gohan it was almost time for dinner when I saw him sitting by himself. I asked him where Videl went, and what happened." He replied. "He was so choked up. I've never seen him like that since Radditz came."  
  
Krillin was thinking to himself and then looked up.  
  
"Where do you think Gohan would have went? He doesn't even know where Videl was taken." Krillin asked.  
  
Goku thought for a moment and shrugged.  
  
"I'm not really that sure. It's hard to tell." Goku smiled. "Though, Gohan is a smart guy, he'll figure out where that thing…uh, person went."  
  
Chichi looked at Goku with burning eyes. She stayed quiet though, knowing this wasn't the time to yell at Goku for trying to bring some cheerfulness into the picture.  
  
"You all know…" Juuhachigou started. "If Gohan had given Videl the four-star ball. He would be able to track her with that 'dragon radar' of yours, Bulma."  
  
"Of course!" Bulma shot up and ran out of the room to get the device. She came back and half-smiled. "It's gone."  
  
"Well, of course, my son Gohan always knows what to do!" Chichi said. "AND, when to do it!"  
  
Everyone just stayed quiet.  
  
"This is bad." Goku said.  
  
"Why?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Gohan is going to have to face whatever, that small little man, by himself…"  
  
"50 degrees north…west," Gohan said as he looked at the dragon radar. As he flew his bang hit his face. "10 degrees north." Gohan kept a steady pace. He tried to go as fast as he could, but just fast enough not to wear himself out. Gohan soon started to think of Videl. I hope that jerk hasn't done anything to you Videl. I will find you… don't worry. I'll beat the tar out of him for you! Gohan smirked as shot off towards his destination. 


	2. Double

Chapter 2 – Double  
  
"Go…han," Videl opened her eyes. She found herself sitting in a chair, in a very small cave. "Gohan…" Videl reached into her pocket. "The four-star ball. Gohan, I know you'll definitely find me." She shoved it back into her pocket quickly as she heard footsteps coming towards her.  
  
"Good, good. You are finally awake," the small man said. "Now it is time."  
  
"Time?" Videl started. "Time for what?!" She yelled out loud. This freak, I wish he would get the hell away from me. Her hands were free. She got up. "What in the heck do you want from me?" she cursed. A brilliant flash of light surrounded the person.  
  
"I'm sorry to have scared you…" a pleasant voice started.  
  
A beautiful woman with blue eyes and a medium length black hair cut appeared in front of Videl. Her eyes swelled up in tears. "Mom…" she choked out. "Is it really you?" The woman nodded. "Mom!" She ran up to her and then suddenly stopped three feet from her. "Wait a minute," Videl backed up a bit. "If you were my real mother, you wouldn't have hurt Gohan."  
  
"Once again, I am sorry. I just wanted my daughter back," she said.  
  
"I don't know if I can trust you," Videl said. Videl's mother beckoned Videl to come to her. Videl's eyes went blank. She walked towards her mother and fell asleep. Her mother stroked her hair.  
  
"You really think I'm your mother?"  
  
A swirl of sparkles and light surrounded Videl. A shadow appeared on the side of her.  
  
"It says…" Gohan glanced at the radar. "It should be only a couple miles over there. Towards the mountain range." Gohan thought to himself once more. Just like Gero, heh. Way too easy… Gohan started to power up and then heard a voice.  
  
"GOOOOHAN!" it called out.  
  
Gohan turned around. He saw his dad, Goku. "Dad!" He waved. Goku went straight towards him.  
  
"I thought you might need these," Goku said as he pulled a small bag out from behind his belt. "The senzu beans. They do come in handy at times."  
  
Goku tossed the bag to Gohan. Gohan gripped it hard with his hand and stuffed it behind his belt. "Thanks dad." Goku turned around and closed his eyes.  
  
"Hopefully you won't need those. However, my son, I believe you don't need my help this time. You've grown strong, your will is strong. Just believe in your self. Your power."  
  
"Dad…" Gohan said. Goku half turned and gave Gohan and thumbs up.  
  
"Go get her!"  
  
"Right!" Gohan turned around and shot off towards the place that kept Videl. Goku turned back and smirked.  
  
"He'll be fine. Though, I should stay near him. I won't. He can do this battle himself."  
  
Goku flew back home.  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! The dragon radar went off as Gohan got closer and closer. THERE! Gohan thought to himself. However, before he got to the destination as desired, he stopped a couple miles before it. He dug a hole and placed the dragon radar inside. He covered it up. "I don't want this thing to break. Bulma would be really angry." He flew towards the jagged groove in the rocks. He lowered his power and started to descend. His ki disappeared and he landed near the entrance. It was a solid metal wall. He thought for a moment. "Blow the entrance apart then try to get Videl or …sneak in." Gohan's brain thought for less than a minute. "Hey, I'm half Saiyaijin. Why sneak in?" He started to power up and started one of the famous attacks used by almost everyone.  
  
"Ka….meh….a…meh…." Gohan started. The door opened by itself. Gohan lowered his hands. "Ha…" He scratched his head. "They must have sensed my presence. So long to my well thought out plans." He ran inside. It was pitch black in the cave. The door closed behind Gohan and he turned around and ran towards on it. As he banged on it with his fist it created dent marks in it. "Fine, don't open." Gohan energy swelled and he was about to blast it back open. He closed his eyes for not even a second and then saw Videl in front of him. He stopped the attack in a flash. He stared at Videl. She seemed different. "Videl?"  
  
She didn't answer. She looked up. Gohan looked up too. Pain hit Gohan's ribs like a solid fist of steel. His eyes blurred. Looking up he saw Videl looking down at him. "Videl…" he blacked out. 


	3. Why?

Chapter 3 – Why?  
  
Light shone through Gohan's eyelids. He looked up and found himself lying on a bed. He tried to get up, but his arms and legs where tied to the posts. He ripped them apart easily. Sitting up on the bed he rubbed his chest. He touched one of his ribs and flintched. Great, just great… He thought. Gohan got up looked around. The room was just plain white with nothing in it, except the bed. He saw the door and ran for it. Turning the knob seemed more difficult than usual. He knew it was locked, but it should have been that hard for him. "Oh screw it," Gohan exclaimed as he punched a hole through the door. "That was almost too easy." He worked at the door and made a big enough hole for him to climb out of. He found himself in the black room again. Looking around, he saw one single light with a beautiful woman that resembled Videl in a way sitting down. She, dressed in a tight white dress with long sleeves, looked up. "Awake at last," she said. She got up.  
  
"You don't seem right for my daughter Videl. She told me things about you."  
  
Gohan was thoroughly confused. "What are you talking about?" He said. "You can't be Videl's mother! Videl said her mom had been gone for awhile!"  
  
"You're right," she said. "I'm not actually HER. Just a mirror image."  
  
"Right," Gohan said. "Where's Videl?"  
  
"Behind you."  
  
Gohan spun around and saw Videl. She looked very angry. "Videl?"  
  
"Yeah?" Videl replied.  
  
He sensed something very wrong about Videl. He walked up to her. Then he turned to find another Videl on the side of him. "What the…?"  
  
"Gohan?" the other Videl said. "GOHAN!"  
  
She started to run towards him, but was caught by her so-called mother. She tried to scream. Nothing came out but a muffle from her cupped mouth. "Let her go!" Gohan charged at the woman. The other Videl stood in front of him and he stopped in his tracks and did a back flip. Landing, he rubbed his eyes. "Videl, please." The 'bad' Videl just stood there. She didn't reply to anything Gohan said, so he just gave up. "Fine…" he said. He turned around, and started to walk. Muffled yells came out from the 'good' Videl.  
  
Don't leave me Gohan, please. Videl thought to herself.  
  
Suddenly, Gohan disappeared and grabbed the 'bad' Videl by her wrists and pulled her arms behind her back. She was helpless. She tried to wiggle free, but couldn't. Gohan's grip was too strong. She stopped and looked at the ground. Shadows from her hair covered her eyes. She smirked, and then dropped to the ground, kicking Gohan in the jaw. Gohan fell backwards, wide- eyed. He just sat there looking at Videl and feeling his jaw.  
  
"Videl, please try to remember me," Gohan said. "I know that you are a little hard on the outside sometimes. Though, I do believe you are a good person, you don't have anything bad about you at all. That's why…" The 'bad' Videl stared at Gohan dropping her guard. "Why…I like…no." Gohan said. "LOVE you." 'Bad' Videl just stared, in shock. She walked over to Gohan and picked him up. Hoisting his arm over her shoulders he stood up. She closed her eyes, and looked at Gohan, dropping a tear on her shirt. Gohan stood up by himself, not needing Videl's support.  
  
"Why?" she said to no one in particular. "Why must I hurt him? I love him."  
  
The woman's eyes took a sharp gaze at the other Videl next to Gohan. Gohan gave a weak smile. She dropped the other Videl to the floor. Gohan ran and scooped her up. "Are you okay?" Videl couldn't speak. She turned to Gohan and tears flooded her blue eyes. She hugged him. "You'll be fine, don't worry." Gohan nodded to the 'bad' Videl and let 'good' Videl sit. He stood up. "No more." A golden aurora surrounded him. In a brilliant flash of gold light, he turned Super Saiyajin. His green eyes glared at the women.  
  
"DAMN IT ALL!" She picked up the end of her dress and pulled it upwards.  
  
Gohan was surprised and blushed a little bit, looking away. As soon as the dress was gone, the same little man was there.  
  
"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! YOU BRAT!" he yelled.  
  
"I did?" Gohan smirked. "Oh, my sincere apologizes!" He jumped up in the air doing a Masenko making dust rise up from the air. He sped in making dust clear from his path. The man was coughing and his guard was down. Gohan stopped in mid-air. He started the ever-so famous attack once more. Moving his hands to the side he starting to call it out. "Kamehame…HA!!" The blue blast of light shot from Gohan's hands towards the small creature. The man noticed it too late and the blast hit him straight on. Dust covered the entire cave. Gohan had his eyes closed. He opened them. The little person was gone. He looked over his shoulder and only saw one Videl. He turned completely around and ran towards her.  
  
He shook her shoulders and she didn't open her eyes. "C'mon wake up!" He started to cry. "Oh, come on! Don't die on me, Videl! You can't!"  
  
"She won't wake up unless we reunite…" a voice said.  
  
Gohan didn't bother to turn around. He knew who it was. "Please," he said. "Hurry…" The other Videl walked over and hugged the one sitting up. As soon as the two bodies touched, they started to merge, a bright flash blinded Gohan. His eyes stayed closed. A warm feel surrounded Gohan's shoulders. He opened his eyes and saw Videl. Putting his arms around her made them hug tighter.  
  
Gohan and Videl went to the Brief's residents. Before entering the door, Gohan pulled the Senzu beans and ate one. He looked at Videl and offered her one. Videl shook her head. "I don't need one." She moved closer to Gohan and lowered her head, and hugged Gohan. She looked up. "I already have something that makes me feel better." Gohan blushed.  
  
"Hmm?" Huh?" Gohan started as Videl moved closer to him.  
  
Gohan's face turned beat red. "I have someone who cares about me, who believes in me." Videl exclaimed. "That person, Gohan, is you." She kissed Gohan on the cheek. Videl blushed, but wasn't embarrassed.  
  
"Videl," Gohan started. "I love you."  
  
"I know…" Videl said as she hugged him close. Gohan put his arms around Videl. "Forever." 


End file.
